Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine, may include a drum defining a treating chamber for receiving and treating a laundry load according to a cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may include a phase during which liquid may be removed from the laundry load, such as an extraction phase during which a drum holding the laundry load rotates at speeds high enough to impart a sufficient centrifugal force on the laundry load to remove the liquid. Ideally, the extraction phase continues until the residual moisture content (RMC) of the laundry load is sufficiently low for drying in a clothes dryer, which within the industry is generally 2%-4% by weight of the laundry load.
Both washers and dryers have costs related to their use, primarily energy costs, and water costs (in the case of washers). While attempts have been made to optimize the cost of extracting liquid and drying a laundry load to an acceptable level, these efforts have focused on the washer and dryer individually. Efficiencies of operation for each alone may not equal an optimal efficiency for the washer and drier as a pair.